fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LuisAngel01/Q
Hi everyone''!'' Today I have a FCT's Q&A, were we will answer some questions of the Fandom Customers Tournament, so you will know some about the tournament. So, let's start with the Q&A ---- Question 1: What was the inspiration to create the Fandom Customer Tournament? Answer 1: Although Fandom Customer Tournament became a popular tournament among wikis, the principal reason/purpose why I created this tournament was mainly due to increase the polularity and activity of wikis, and eliminate the existing rivalry between them, since at the beginning it was planned and being made at Flipline Studios Wiki during a time of great inactivity and rivalry for wikis. Thanks to this tournament, the three wikis that participated won a lot of activity in the first days of them, from users who were attracted by the spectacular nature of the tournament and left aside their rivalry in exchange for working together to improve wikis. Surely this is one of the most popular tournaments among the Flipline Fans of us wikis. Question 2: Why the tournament have 64 participants instead 32 like many other tournaments? Answer 2: During the first edition of the Fandom Customers Tournament on 2017 we made a tournament with 32 participants, of which 11 were from FSF, 11 from FFCW and 10 from PLFW, this tournament was really a test, so even if the result is considered valid, we were only experiencing how the tournament could be carried out in a definitive way, for even the tournament began a few days after the idea was presented to all communities. Given that 32 characters, it seemed very little in comparison with the number of users that would participate per community, it was decided to expand to 64 as of the next edition in 2018, and in that way more users could participate. And a set of rules was created for the tournament to be done fairly. And in addition, that on the FCT19, for first time we have the Facebook's participants. Question 3: Apart from the sockpuppetry, what was the reason why the Fandom Customers Tournament 2018 was cancelled? Answer 3: Apart from the sockpuppetry the main reason why the cancellation of the FCT18 was due, were the issues of time available to carry out the tournament. This was mainly due to the continuous occasions in which the tournament was suspended and delayed, in addition to which it was very difficult to find a method to accelerate the tournament, and recover the lost time, considering that another case of sockpuppetry could occur. Everything that happened during the FCT18 was analyzed to reinforce the competition regulations, and at the same time measures were found that allowed to take advantage of the time and other circumstances, and all this was applied to the FCT19, a tournament which was a success. During the FCT19 there was also suspicious activity, but fortunately we were able to solve them. And again we are analyzing new aspects and measures that will be applied to the FCT20, which will have 96 participants (due to the inclusion of the FCT18 participants), and with it a major tournament which we will have very carefully monitored. Question 4: Can the unique customers participante on the tournament, and have limits for this? Answer 4: Of course, we have already had unique customers in previous tournaments, the most recent was Alfredo during the FCT19, which was much loved by the users, despite the fact that it ended very early for many users (including JK who thought he would win the tournament) due to a small situation that we almost ignored when conducting surveys, and that could affect the tournament. But back to the subject, yes, the unique customers are allowed to participate in the tournament. As for rules about the unique customers, we are still working on them, because there are many aspects to analyze such as the influx of voters or the originality of these, but we have assured that there will be for the FCT20. ---- If you have question who you want to be reply, you can left your question, and in the future we can answer your question''!'' That's all for now stay tuned for more Q&A''!'' Sincerely/Sinceramente, Category:Blog posts